


Untitled

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment to let me know your thoughts and enjoy the Chapter.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today marked three years. Damian was making chicken Alfredo and Lasagna. Three years of marriage to his husband Tim. It was arranged but Damian had grown to love the man. The previous years they went and had dinner with family and friends but this year would be different because he had finally convinced Tim to get off of his laptop and have dinner with him and him only. He checked his phone and the time was now 6:00 Tim was late. Damian began to frown beginning to fear that he wasn't coming if only he knew. 

2 hours later 

Damian had drunk a whole bottle of wine and was now crying. 'Didn't even have the decency to call.' Damian thought sadly "God I sound like Grayson." He said disgusted with himself but he went upstairs and got his cell phone and called the only person he could be bitchy to. Colin. The phone began had rung 3 times before the male answered. "Hey Damian." "Hello Wilkes." Damian's voice was raspy and tired. "What's wrong dude?" "You sound horrible." "He didn't even call." "Oh." Colin knew because Damian had been planning all week for the event. "Maybe he got caught up in something." Colin said trying to reassure his friend. "Yeah Kent." Damian scoffed. The attraction between the two was no secret Damian had heard and seen them numerous times. Yet they still think he doesn't know. "I'm sorry dude maybe me and Dick could come over?" Colin suggested. "Well I do require someone to dine with." Damian pondered "Very well I'll call Grayson." He decided. cool see you in about 15 minutes?" "That is an adequate time." Damian replied "Alright bye Damian." "Goodbye Wilkes." The call ended Damian quickly called Dick and in a sickening sweet tone was greeted with a "Hey little D." "Hello Grayson." "Isn't it yours and Timmy's anniversary today?" Dick asked "Yes but unfortunately he did not show up." "Oh I'm sorry little D." Dick knew about Damian's feelings for Tim through Colin. "It is no matter Grayson anyway Wilkes is about to come over and I was wondering if you would like to join us." "Sure Little D see you soon." "OK Grayson." The call ended and Damian was by himself. He went downstairs and was looking for their photo. Their wedding photo was disastrous Damian was holding a sword to Tim's throat. Tim was about to taser Damian. Bruce was trying to stop Damian and Talia was smiling while Tim's parents were horrified by the scene. Damian let a small smile reach his face and a knock on the door knocked his out of his thoughts. When he opened the door he was met with the smiling faces of Colin and Dick who had junk food and Movies with them. 

2 hours later

Now drunk off their asses(Thanks to the alcohol Dick got from Jason) The three were now just saying random things it got weird when Dick started talking. "Your fucking hot as hell little D." "What the hell Dick ." Colin said half paying attention. "What it's true and as I seem to recall You used to jack off to the thought of him Colin." "No one was supposed to know about that Dick."Colin said face redder than his hair. "Well cats out the bag now and besides I've heard a few people say things about him he's a pretty hot topic." Damian was now flustered. He had never heard someone say such things to him before. But the person he wanted to say the words never would. 'What the hell' Suddenly damian grabbed Dick's collar and crashed his lips into Colin's. Said acrobat and redhead were wide eyed and shocked by the boy's actions. Damian pulled away from Colin and turned around repeating the action with Dick. Dick challenged him by darting his tongue into Damian's mouth earning a jump like movement from the boy but continued anyway. he then felt Damian's own tongue beginning a war with his pulling apart. A line of salive came from both sides. "Upstairs now." Damian demanded grabbing Dick and Colin and they didn't come out for the rest of the night. Screams and moans filling the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours later  
Tim didn't wanna go home because right now he was fine where he was now thrusting inside of Conner again and again but when he came his phone dinged and he pulled out breathing heavily. It was a text and not just any text one from Damian. "The hell does he want?" Tim questioned confused and annoyed. A video stood plain and clear. Hesitantly Tim pushed play and nearly cussed at what he saw. Damian sitting on a naked Dick Grayson riding him with Colin in between his legs blowing him with a text saying "Happy fucking anniversary HUSBAND have fun with Kent asshole." "What is it?" Conner asked getting up Showing him the clip Conners's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "Well damn Tim looks like you weren't missed." Conner said rubbing his eyes. "Uh Tim there's more." Conner said eyes going wider. Damian's leg was currently by his head as he was trusted into by Dick screaming his name. "Grayson!" "Try again little D." Dick grunted "Richard Dick please!" "Good boy." Dick praised and began to go faster. "How is he that flexible?" Tim questioned "Dunno he's your husband not mine." Conner answered trying to hint at the key word. "So what he terrorized me for like forever!" "So little D still wish it was Timmy was here fucking you?" "Making you scream bloody murder." "Making you beg to be fucked." Dick said "N-n-no." Damian moaned out "I can't watch this anymore." Tim said shaking his head and shutting off the video. "Wrong time to ask but you up for round 2?" "With you Kon always." And they kissed beginning their bout again.  
Damian  
"Fuck little D you are flexible as fuck." Dick was currently watching the video they had sent Tim it was now just him and Dick. Colin had to work tomorrow so he left kissing Damian before departing. While he had enjoyed it Damian was sore. "You feeling OK Damian?" Dick asked concerned. "A little bit of pain but I will be okay Grayson." Dick winced "Sorry little D." "Apologies are not needed." "If you say so." Dick said as he crawled onto the bed. "Well goodnight Little D." "Goodnight Grayson." 

The next Morning  
Tim crept into the house quietly with his shoes off. It was 8:00 and he had work at 11:00. He heard two voices in the dining room and decided to investigate There at the table Dick and Damian were eating pancakes with ham,  scrambled, eggs, and bacon. Dick was meddling with Damian's food making smiley faces which the boy quickly retaliated by eating. The scene made Tim a bit jealous. Here they were acting like they had been married for three years. Dick kissed Damian on the nose making the younger male blush and playfully yes playfully pushed him. Tim cleared his throat and he saw Dick narrow his eyes at him clearly unamused by his means of making his presence known. "Hey guys.." Tim said feeling the atmosphere quickly become awkward and moved to the fridge to grab some milk to make a bowl of cereal. The pair continued to converse. "So you wanna hang with Colin later?" He heard Dick ask "It would be nice." Damian answered "Wanna show him how we woke up with you under the sheet sucking my..." "Get the hell out!" Tim was infuriated "Fuck is wrong with you?" Dick asked baffled "You come here fuck my husband and do it in our bed that's my fucking problem Dick." "As I seem to recall Timothy just last week Kent fucked you in our home on our bed and couch so fuck you!" Damian said and walked out grabbing his keys and coat slamming the door. Dick punched him and he landed on the floor. Hard. "Are you fucking happy?" Running to catch Damian and Tim just laid there thinking "The hell just happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Damian was heading to Wayne Manor. His mother was there on business with his father among..other things. Pulling up to the gate Damian announced his presence known. "Pennyworth it's Damian." "Can I come in?" "Why you may Master Damian." The British accent of Alfred answered. The gate opened and Damian drove ahead seething with anger. He entered the Manor and began to shout "Mother!" "Mother!" Talia ran down frantically trying to figure out what's wrong with her son. "Where is father?" Damian asked angry. "In the study my son." Damian grabbed Talia's arm and dragged her to his father's study bursting in clearly unamused. "Father this is all your fault!" Damian screeched. "What exactly is my fault Damian?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow. "This marriage with Drake!" This really caught Bruce's attention. "What's going on Damian?" "What's wrong is Drake constantly cheats on me and the ONE time I do something about it he goes completely insane!" Damian said turning red in the face. "Damian exactly how did you handle it?" Talia asked paling Damian hesitated. "I slept with Colin and...." "And who Damian?" Bruce asked not liking where this was going "Grayson."   
Dick was weaving in and out of Gotham traffic. "For fucks sake even Bludhaven traffic isn't this bad." Dick mumbled agitated. He was heading to Wayne Manor since he knew Damian was going to literally screech at Bruce for setting up the marriage. Once got to the outskirts of town he sped up making the cop in him tell him to slow down. He pulled up to the gate pressing the buzzer. "Hey Alfie it's Dick." Welcome back Master Richard." After a party with Wally Dick's apartment has to be fumigated and for the time being he was staying at the manor. Pulling in Dick fumbled with getting the door open and when he did he fell flat on his face he looked up to see Alfred with a quirked brow and a duster. "Hey Alf." "Master Richard please get off the ground." Alfred said. "Yeah sorry." "Hey is Damian here?" "Yes he went to Master Bruce's study I believe." Alfred said dusting a vase.  
5 minutes earlier  
"Damian we need to tell you something." Talia said calmly.  
"What is it mother?" Damian asked eyebrows raised   
"During an accident 30 year ago a beam meant to improve fertility in woman went wrong. It spread a ring of energy through the world. It changed certain....things in men now more and more are able to conceive children and son you're one of them." Bruce explained slowly. "Stop." "So there's a chance that I'm..pregnant." Damian asked hoping but not believing they would say no."It's likely son very likely." Bruce said. "It will be okay my son." Talia said trying to make him feel better.  
Now   
Dick knocked on the door not wanting to be on the end of one of Bruce's speeches. "Come in." Bruce answered. Low and behold Damian was still there eyes puffy. "Hey Damian what's wrong?" Dick asked concerned. "Dick sit down." Dick was hesitant but he sat. Bruce explained the situation by the time he was finished Dick was on his knees hugging Damian begging for for forgiveness. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry I'm sorry little D I didn't know." "Grayson you are not at fault here we were both participants in this." "We'll get him tested until then try not to think about it." "You can go Damian." "Dick you stay." Damian walked away with Talia chatting about things in Arabic. "Close the door." Bruce's eyes were narrowed. Dick rushed to do so. After hearing the door click Bruce exploded. "What the hell were you thinking!" Dick threw up his hands "I don't know!" "That's NOT a very good answer!" "Shit okay what do you want me to say!" "Absolutely nothing he's married and for god's sake he's your brother!" "If you wanna get technical about it I'm adopted!" "Not the goddamn point Dick technicality doesn't matter the law says you're brothers so you're brothers!" "Bruce is this really about the law?!" "Damn right it's about the law!" They continued to go back and forth in the end neither won.  
With Tim  
"So you let him leave?" Stephanie asked trying to understand the situation. Tim, Cass, Stephanie, and Jason were at a diner in north Gotham. "Well yeah I thought it would be best to let him cool down for a bit." Tim said sipping on his cola. That's the most fucking idiotic thing I ever heard." Jason said scowling. "I actually agree with Jason on this one." Cass said quietly. "What?" "How is it idiotic?" "You didn't go after him but Golden boy did." Realization hit Tim like a slap to the face. Thanks guys Tim threw the money for the food on the table and ran out the door. "I need to talk to Damian." Tim mumbled to himself. He hopped into his car and sped to the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim was currently going 10 miles above the speed limit. It was a good thing that the roads were pretty much empty. "Siri call Alfred." He had connected the Bluetooth because he had already broken several traffic laws and he really didn't want to break any more. The phone rang 4 times before a British accent rang through the car. "Hello Master Timothy." "Hey Alfred I'm gonna be at the manor in about 8 minutes can you open the gate for me?" "Yes Master Timothy we will be awaiting your arrival." "Thanks Alf." The line went dead and Tim driving. Thinking of what to say to his husband.   
After their shouting match Bruce and Dick were glaring at each other and Talia was sick of it. "Bruce Richard for goodness sake if you're going to say something or fight get it over with you're upsetting Damian!" Talia shouted accent thickening with every word. At the words 'upsetting Damian' Dick turned and ran to him instantly apologizing. "I'm sorry Damian I didn't notice." he said rubbing the boy's face. Bruce growled and Talia swatted him. "Apologize now!" Talia commanded. "I'm sorry son." Bruce said. Talia sighed but accepted it. "It is quite ok." Damian mumbled quietly.   
Tim arrived at the door and hesitated in going inside. 'You're already here Tim man up.' He thought and walked inside it was quiet too quiet for his liking seeing light peek out from Bruce's study he knocked on the door to be met with Dick. 'I'm totally fucked with a capital F.' He thought as he was yanked inside startling Talia, Bruce, and Damian. "You got some fucking nerve Timmy". Usually when Dick called him Timmy it was brotherly but now it was oozing in venom. "Just here me out." He was looking at Damian with pleading eyes. "Talk." Damian said not looking up. "Ok first off I'm sorry." "It's just that I didn't know you were feeling something for me." "You're usually rude and uncaring towards me." "Time out not helping your case Tim." Dick said raising an eyebrow. "Don't need your input." Listen I never knew you liked me and the circumstances that I found that out were.... Unideal but it made me realize I never gave us a chance. So I'm asking will you give me a chance?" "If I may interrupt how did you find out?" Talia asked Tim pulled out his phone and pulled up the video skipping to the awkwardest part. ' "So little D still wish it was Timmy was here fucking you?" "Making you scream bloody murder." "Making you beg to be fucked."' He stopped it there and Talia looked at Bruce. Bruce lunged at Dick tackling him. Talia pulled him off before anything could get started. Talia helped Dick up and slapped him leaving a red handprint on his face. " La naiba , care doare ! " he cursed in Romanian. Damian ran to him grabbing some first aid supplies because along with he handprint several scratch marks lay. "Sit Grayson." Damian commanded. "Okay doctor Damian." Dick said teasingly making Damian blush. "Uh hello I need an answer?" Tim said waving "We will speak later." Damian stated stoically.   
(Side snip)  
"Hey Stephanie you think they're gonna talk." Jason asked taking a swig from his beer. "They might just fuck and then duke it out." She answered. They were at Roy's house hanging out. "Who?" Said redhead asked confused. "Damian, Tim, and Dick." Cass answered looking up from her phone. "Whoa whoa whoa I thought we were talking about Tim and Damian where'd Dick get In on it?" "Think about it at some point they all had a thing for each other so maybe some old feelings will resurface." She explained. "Makes sense." "Kiss up." Jason coughed. "It does make sense Jay." Roy said "Whatever Harper now get the hell over here and kiss me." Jason demanded and Roy obliged.  
" La naiba , care doare ! "=Holy shit that hurt!


	5. Chapter 5

Damian was sitting in the living room with a glass of wine, Tim, and Dick. "Why the hell is he here?" Tim asked annoyed. "We have some matters we need to settle and a development involving him." Damian said taking a sip Dick took the glass away and put it on a different table. "Grayson why in the hell did you do that?" Damian said upset that his drink had been taken. "You know why." Dick said sternly. "But it may not even be happening." Damian said getting up to get his drink. Dick stood in front of him arms crossed. "Even better reason be safe so let's sit and talk.". Dick reasoned. "What might not even be true?" Tim asked. "You see 30 years ago an accident accrued and caused some things to change in men meaning some are able to get pregnant and Damian is one of them." Dick explained bracing himself. Tim was silent too silent. Damian walked over to him and was about to tap him when Tim grabbed his wrist and pushed him making him fall. He ran over to Dick and punched him. "You son of a bitch!" "You sleep with him and now you may have got him PREGNANT!" "I'm going to kill you!" Tim was punching and kicking Dick but when a sickening crack rang Damian got up and pulled Tim off. "Stop I think you broke something!" Tim instantly calmed down and covered his mouth with his hand. There lay Dick covered In blood barely conscious groaning in pain. Bruce Talia and Alfred ran in try to figure out the cause of the commotion. "Call an ambulance." "But Bruce- "Call it now." Damian was on the phone dialing the paramedics. "Yes he is bleeding I think he broke something." For god sakes hurry!" Damian screeched sick of questions and hung up.   
10 minutes later  
Tim felt sick. He had done this to Dick. He was the reason Dick was being put into the back of an ambulance barley alive. Damian was crying because of him. Tim ran not being able to watch this anymore. He frantically got into his car not buckling up and pushed the start button pressing the gas and zoomed away from the manor.  
15 minutes later  
Tim pounded on the door of his friends frantically. An angry Jason answered and began to curse until he saw it was Tim and let him in. "The hell is wrong with you." Jason asked picking up a beer. "I fucked up." Tim answered shaking. "Oh this a team Tim fucked up meeting." Jason said. "Cass, Steph, Roy team meeting!" Jason called one by one Roy Stephanie and cass filed out grouchily. "What's up this time?" Roy asked in an upset tone. "Lose the tude I'll blow you later." Jason said listening for Tim's answer. "I-i-i h-h-h-hospitalized Dick." Jason rubbed his ear making sure he heard correctly. Tim told him about his outburst after Damian and Dick's news. "Damn I thought I would be the one to pound golden boys face in." Jason said wincing. "What do I do?" Tim asked looking at the four. "The best thing you can do is apologize and be supportive." Cass said calmly "But what if they don't forgive me?" "Then you tried."  
Gotham Mercy Hospital  
Damian was going insane. No word of Dick had come and he was fearing the worst. He turned his head to see Tim walk in Damian stood and slapped him. I deserve that." "Wait scratch that I deserve death and everlasting torture any vile thing you can name but let me say I'm sorry Damian Wayne-Drake I'm sorry." Tim was on his knees begging.  
"I'll forgive you but will Richard?" Damian said eyes softening. "I hope."  
15 minutes later  
Dr.Emily Winfords walked out with a smile. "Well everyone Dick will be just fine a couple of broken ribs and a fractured arm with some bruises but they'll heal and they're saying he's up for visitors." she said smile getting brighter. They walked until they reached B4 and went in. Dick was sitting up bandages in on his chest and arms watching Teletubbies they knew he would be okay. "Hey guys and Tim." "Okay I've apologized to Damian but it's your turn I'm am so sorry Dick it's just jealousy that I have no right to have because you two have always been close and he's always ridiculed and bullied me when I just wanted to get to know him and this development just fueled the fire for me I'm so so sorry and I get I don't deserve your forgiveness but please Dick I'm sorry." Tim pleaded guiltily "Consider it water under the bridge Timmy." Dick said giving his award winning smile. Tim grabbed Damian and Dick and gently hugged them. "Also I promise to be supportive through this whole thing no matter what." Tim said nuzzling their cheeks. "Good then we're all in this together." Dick said holding them closer. And they were gonna be in this together longer than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Bruce had Damian's lab results ready and was telling them today. "Dami wake up." Tim said shaking his husband. "Drake I will slit your throat if you do not cease this now." Damian threatened with a halfhearted glare. It had been two weeks and everything was slowly but surely getting better between the three. "Hey Timbo I'm having some trouble down here!" Dick was attempting to cook breakfast and was failing horribly. "Damian when I come back please be showering because Bruce wants us there at 10:00 sharp." "OK Drake now go help Grayson before he burns down the kitchen." Tim ran downstairs and nearly screamed at the scene. Dick had burnt the food so bad that not a speck of color was left. "Sorry Timbo I'm used to cereal not tnlhis stuff." Dick said rubbing his head. "OK Dick but how do you burn boiled eggs?" Tim asked shaking his head. "Well- "Dick began "Don't answer that." Tim said "I'll order out." Dick said turning on his heel and getting the phone.  
15 minutes later  
The food had been delivered and the kitchen was clean(Much to Tim and Dick's relief.) Damian walked down nose scrunched up with a scowl on his face "What is that horrid smell?" Damian asked displeasure written all over his face. "Its Bacon and eggs with smoked ham you favorite." Tim said eyebrow raised. "Well it smells horrible." After that breakfast was eaten in silence.  
10 minutes later  
The drive to Wayne manor was loud. Dick was purposely screeching wannabe by the spice girls. Damian was try to grab a knife from the glove compartment and Tim was trying to focus on the road. "Damian put the knife down." Tim commanded. "Make him stop his infernal screeching then Drake." Damian retorted with a scowl. "If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with friend!" Duck screeched. Damian decked him. "Don't make me stop this car Damian Wayne-Drake or there's gonna be consequences!" Needless to say by the end of the car ride Dick had a cut on his arm. Tim had a cut on the check and a black eye and Damian had a smirk. "My word are you okay what in world happened!" Alfred asked. "Dick's voice happened Alfred." Tim said with a twitch. Walking in Dick and Tim were smiling while Damian held a blank expression in his face. Walking into the living room they were surprised to see Leslie Tompkins in the room with Bruce and Talia. "Are you three ready?" the woman asked with a smile "Yes!" Dick answered excitement at an am time high. "Well then Damian you are having a baby." And Dick along with Tim cheered while Damian looked shocked. Talia smiled at the three and jabbed Bruce. 'Oh yes congratulations." Tim took out his phone and text Jason 'it's official Damian is pregnant!'  
(Jason and the crew)  
Jason was loading his gun when his ringtone for Tum went off 'Fuck you (fuck you) fuck you very very much' and Jason looked at the message and smiled. "Roy you have to let me top tonight!" Jason shouted up the stairs. "He's pregnant?!" Roy asked nearly falling as he ran down the stairs "Hell yeah got the message from Tim to prove it." "Damn it." Roy cursed as Jason smirked devilishly. "Let's go lord Artemis." Jason said as he dragged Roy away.

I'm so evil! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know your thoughts and enjoy the Chapter.

Two a.m that's what time some shit head decided to call Tim's phone. Picking it up Tim was surprised to see the caller ID was none other than Conner Kent. "Hello." Tim said tiredly "Hey man how you doing it's been a while." Conner said "Yeah it has." "So listen Tim do you wanna meet up tomorrow night." "Um sure." Night worked because it was his turn to be Damian's servant at night it was Dick's turn. "Well see you tomorrow I guess." Conner said. "OK tomorrow." And the line went dead  _'what the hell did I just do'_ Tim thought and gulped. 

When morning time hit Tim was up and cooking before Dick could even try to touch a pan. Dick came down whistling in black jeans and a blue tank top. "Heading off to the circus." Tim asked teasing the acrobat Dick was currently helping manage the circus and train some of the newest performers. "Laugh all you want Tim and before I forget prince Damian is in a peanut butter, pickles, and bacon mood today." Dick chuckled sticking out his tongue. Tim groaned and pulled out of the door pickles and peanut butter hiding his disgust. Pulling the pan off of the eye Tim chopped the pickles and put them on top of the mix "Of all the unnatural things Dami." Tim mumbled spreading the peanut butter. Grabbing a tray Tim carried it upstairs to find Damian curled up to a pillow drooling. ' _I need to take a picture for Dick.' Tim thought smiling. Gently putting down the tray Tim pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Bruce Dick and Jason with a caption of: **Look at the little prince so sweet.** And hit send and went to do the impossible wake up Damian. "Little Prince wake up." Tim said softly shaking him Damian stirred and woke up yawning. "What do you require Drake?" Damian asked clearly annoyed. "For you to eat your highness." Tim chuckled and put the tray in Damian's lap. Damian looked at it and instantly began to dig in. Tim's heart melted as be watched never in all three years of marriage had Damian looked so child-like. But the moment was shattered when Tim realized he had to tell Damian about his plans with Conner. "Hey Damian I need to talk to you." Tim said slowly Damian looked up at Tim and gave him his undivided attention. "What is it." "I have to meet with someone tonight." "Who Timothy?"Damian eyes were filled with worry. "Conner b- " **Get the hell out!"** Damian was furious "Dami wai- " **No I will not wait Timothy how foolish I was to think you wanted to be supportive but no you just want to fuck with Kent**!" Damian was crying now. "Just get out please get out." He sobbed pointing to the door. "No Dami look at me please." He tilted Damian's chin up and emerald eyes looked into sapphire ones. "I am dumping him it slipped my mind but I am dumping him **tonight**."and Damian did something totally unexpected. He kissed Tim and to the both of them it was electric. Pulling apart the two touched foreheads and stayed like that until Tim's phone rung. 'I swear if that is Jason I'm gonna.' He thought but calmed down because it was Dick. Answering it Dick spoke first. Uh hey I'm gonna be there in a couple of minutes need anything. Hey Dami need anything?" Tim asked looking at him. "Choclate ice cream and icing." "He wants choclate icecream and icing." Tim answered "Cool stay frosty." Dick said chuckling at his own joke. "Goodbye Richard." And Tim hung up the phone shaking his head. _

_10 minutes later_

_Dick tumbled in the door_ with  _two bags of icicg and ice cream. Sup he said simply as if he had not just fallen on his ass. "You ok?"Tim asked raising an eyebrow"Yeah." Dick answered getting up. "So I've I've already told Damian but I have to meet with someone tonight." "Who is it Tim?" Dick asked  "Damian go sit in the living room." Tim commanded gulping. "Who Tim **now**." Dick took charge of the scenario. "Conner but- You piece of shit!" Dick grabbed Tim's throat and threw him to the floor and kicked him. Hard. Tim got up and held his stomach "Please stop Dick let me explain." Tim pleaded but Dick wasn't having it he punched tim in the jaw and just wouldn't stop he scratched kicked  and punched Tim and it didn't stop until Damian made it stop. "Grayson he's dumping Kent!" Damian said grabbing his shoulder "Explain now." Dick commanded getting his foot ready. "He called me last night and asked me to have dinner with him I plan to cut ties." Tim groaned coughing up blood. "Oh shit I'm sorry Timbo." "Call a fucking ambulance." Tim groaned and with that Tim passed out._


End file.
